The Times of Their Lives
by Devoglio S
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have met a number of times in their lives, though not particularly in the right order. This is a few of those encounters in chronological order by Rose's point of view. Drabble that I wrote in an hour or so.


AN: Hi, all. So, I _should_ be working on my multi-chapter stories, but the plot bunnies attacked me. This is just a random one-shot that I wrote in half an hour, but I thought I'd go ahead and post it here. I don't even know on this one, guys.

UPDATE: Sorry! Earlier I accidentally deleted this, so here it is again. I'm so sorry, guys!

DISCLAIMER: I own nary a Doctor Who.

* * *

THE first time Rose Tyler met the Doctor was in a church in London. He had big ears and wore a leather jacket. She didn't know who it was at the time, of course. She was just a baby. He held her in the church and tried to save her father's life. It didn't work, but no one remembered that. No one remembered him at all.

The second time she met the Doctor, she was 8 years old and she was in a park near her house. A strange man in a bowtie came up to her and asked if she'd like some help on her math. She was frightened at first, knowing that she shouldn't talk to strangers. But something in his eyes seemed so familiar, and he was very nice. She introduced herself, and asked him his name in return. He only smiled and said that he was a friend, and she never saw him again.

The third time she met the Doctor it was Christmas. Her mother had been working hard to save up enough money for a good present, but on Christmas morning they had neither a tree nor presents under it. For most 12 year old girls this might seem like the end of the world, but she assured her mother that she was just happy that they were together. At about 10 o'clock that morning, there was a knock at the door. Rose went to answer, and a man in a leather jacket and a Santa hat was standing on the other side. He grinned at her a presented her with a beautiful red bicycle, saying that it was her reward for being so utterly fantastic. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him, and then she ran inside to get her mother. When they got back to the door, the bicycle remained but the man did not, and over the next few years she forgot what he looked like, though she never forgot how kind he was.

The fourth time she met the Doctor she thought he was drunk. She was 18 years old and it was New Year's Day, though the strange man in a brown suit didn't know that. He didn't even know the year! She told him the date, and he grinned and told her that she'd have a really great year. The next morning he was gone, though she kept looking for him in the corners of the Powell Estates.

The fifth time she met the Doctor she was at work. She was 19 years old and she was just trying to make her way in the world. There were plastic creatures all around her, but then she felt a hand snake through hers, and she heard its owner tell her to run. She did run, and she didn't stop running with him for a very long time. They became the very best of friends, and she never thought they'd stop.

The first time that the Bad Wolf met the Doctor, she was burning gold. She could see all that was, would be, is, and never would be. It hurt her, but she had to save him. She had to save her Doctor. She saw everything in existence and it was killing her. He took it out of her, though. He saved her again. And that was the first time that Rose Tyler lost the Doctor.

The sixth time that Rose met the Doctor, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her Doctor was gone, and she didn't know who the man in front of her was. She was angry, and hurt, and confused. And he looked just like the man she'd seen at New Year's. But then he told her about their first proper adventure, and she knew it was him. She didn't think she'd learn to care about him, but they were the best of friends, and more than that.

The second time Rose lost the Doctor, they were standing across from each other on a beach in Norway. They were trying to keep things light, to laugh it off and fight off their tears. She told him that she loved him, but she meant so much more than that. He never finished what he was going to say.

The seventh time that she met the Doctor, he only had one heart. _Her_ Doctor told her that he needed her, but that this new Doctor needed her more. She didn't want to believe him at first, but then the new Doctor told her all that she'd ever wanted to hear, and she kissed him with all of the love that she had.

The first time that Rose Tyler broke the Doctor's hearts, he was walking back to the TARDIS without her. Because she had someone now, someone who could give her the life that she deserved. But that life didn't have him in it.


End file.
